Selaksa Helai Dedaunan
by SarumaruChan
Summary: Tak ada yang memisahkan mereka, sesungguhnya. Mereka hanya tak dapat bersatu. Lalu mengapa semua menjadi rumit seperti ini? Sejati, mereka akan terus jatuh. Menggugurkan cinta laksana kelopak sakura dimusim semi, salju di musim dingin, dan helaian daun di musim gugur. [Poetry]


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Sai . Ino.Y

.

AU, Romance, Hurt, OOC, Typo(s) sorry, EYD please remind me

Poetry

.

~if you don't like, don't ever try to read~

Just be enjoy

.

Selaksa Helai Dedaunan

.

Di sini mereka bertemu. Di sini mereka saling mengenal. Di sini mereka memulai segalanya. Dan di sini pula mereka mengakhirinya. Saling mengucapkan selamat tinggal tanpa kata.

Bukan, bukan perpisahan antar-jarak. Bukan pula perpisahan antar-dunia. Melainkan perpisahan antar-hati. Oh, tidak. Bahkan hati mereka masih satu, terikat. Perasaan mereka masih satu, terikat. Lalu apa?

Tak ada yang memisahkan mereka, sesungguhnya. Mereka hanya tak dapat bersatu. Lalu mengapa semua menjadi rumit seperti ini?

Bisakah mereka hidup bebas? Menjadi satu seutuhnya. Tanpa harus menanggung rasa yang kian hari kian menguasa. Tanpa dapat diluapkan, sesak rasanya.

.

Ino terus memandangi kelopak sakura yang berjatuhan. Ingin rasanya ikut jatuh bersama kelopak-kelopak itu. Jatuh dan remuk. Remuk yang melumpuhkan seluruh syaraf di tubuhnya, agar ia tidak punya alasan untuk bangun kembali. Berpura-pura kembali.

Suara gemerisik belukar mengalihkannya dari ratapan sendu. Dari balik semak pembatas hutan dan ladang bunga muncul seorang pria dengan busurnya. Memandang sama terkejutnya dengan Ino.

Pandangan mereka beradu. Tak ada yang mampu beralih. Sekuat apapun akal mereka melawan, hati mereka tak kalah.

Menyerah. Percuma melawan kehendak yang sebenarnya diinginkan.

Melangkah mendekat. Mengikis jarak yang selama ini terasa jauh, hingga mustahil untuk dicapai. Ini tak benar! Sungguh pun tak ada yang membenarkan. Namun, biarlah mereka melupakan sejenak derit sendu yang terpatri anggun pada batu takdir mereka.

Merelakan segalanya saat sentuhan itu berhasil melambungkan perasaan Ino. Sentuhan yang telah lama ingin dirasakan kembali.

Lembut saat Sai mengusap pipi wanita terkasihnya. Meruntuhkan puncak kerinduan yang tercipta dalam hati. Hangat tangannya memetakan berjuta rasa yang bahkan daratan di bumi tak dapat menampungnya.

Istana kepura-puraan yang Ino bangun selama ini runtuh. Menggemakan tangis yang terselubung didalamnya. Meluapkan rasa yang tertawan dalam bingkaiannya.

Mereka tahu, tak seharusnya pertemuan ini terjadi. Untuk yang kedua kalinya di tempat yang sama. Saat kenyataan tak lagi sama.

"Ino- _chan_ ," bukan _ch_ _ūgū._

Sai tak pernah menghendaki Ino menjadi selir. Bahkan oleh kaisar sekalipun. Tapi, lagi-lagi kenyataan berlakon terbalik dengan keinginan. Batu takdir lebih keras dari berlian, hingga baik Sai maupun Ino tak dapat mengancurkannya. Penguasa itu, kaisar itu, adalah kakaknya sendiri.

Tak ingin saling menyakiti jika melawan, mereka mengalah pada titah sang Pemegang Kuasa. Bertindak saling melindungi, yang sejatinya tengah menyakiti diri.

Sai sadar, Ino telah sendirian membangun dinding kokoh demi menghalangi perasaannya pada Sai agar tidak keluar batas. Dinding yang bahkan tidak pernah Ino harapkan akan dibangun. Namun kini, Sai berhasil merobohkannya. Hanya dengan sentuhan dan tatapan damba. Lebur sudah pertahanan keduanya.

"Sai- _kun,_ Inojin merindukanmu."

Masa lalu yang yang mereka untai benar-benar telah mengikat mereka, hingga sampai kapan pun takkan pernah terlepas. Bahkan saat mereka tak lagi dapat mengecap rasa, pengingat itu akan terus ada. Menyadarkan kepada mereka akan kenangan indah yang pernah mereka ukir bersama.

"Katakan padanya, _Tou-chan_ pun merindukannya."

Tak ingin lebih lama mendengar tangis Ino, Sai merengkuh tubuhnya. Tak akan ia biarkan angin lebih leluasa menyebarkan kepiluannya.

 _Inikah saatnya kuluruhkan kerelaanku?!_

 _Mendakwah satu rindu untukmu,_

 _menepikan setiap inci kenyataan menjadi cinta,_

 _yang setia berdamai dengan palung jiwa._

 _Aku tak akan lagi kuasa._

 _Dan aku melakukannya!_

Belantara dan stepa menjadi saksi, bersama padang bunga yang setia melindungi, bersatunya mereka kembali. Sejati, mereka akan terus jatuh. Menggugurkan cinta laksana kelopak sakura dimusim semi, salju di musim dingin, dan helaian daun di musim gugur.

Karena cinta mereka akan tetap ada, bahkan saat tak ada lagi jumpa.

.

.

.

 _Sambil berlalu-lalang di padang rumput murasaki_

 _di padang perburuan_

 _Tidakkah penjaga hutan akan melihat_

 _Lambaian kimono Tuanku padaku?_

 _(_ Jilid I, sajak 20 _)_

 _Cintaku, semarak bagaikan bunga murasaki_

 _Jika engkau kubenci_

 _Betapa pula masih kucinta_

 _Meski telah menjadi milik orang_

(Jilid II, sajak 21)

FIN/

~oOo~

.

.

.

AN:

Dua sajak terakhir diatas merupakan inspirasi terciptanya fic singkat ini. Sajak tersebut merupakan saduran _waka_ (puisi/sajak) dari bunga rampai Jepang _Man-yooshuu_ yang diterjemahkan oleh sastrawan masyur Indonesia Bapak Ajip Roshidi.

Tokoh utama perempuan (Ino) yang mengirimkan sajak pertama merupakan visualisasi dari Putri Nukata. Dan tokoh utama pria (Sai) yang membalas sajak kiriman merupakan visualisasi dari Pangeran Ooama (adik kandung Kaisar Tenji) yang selanjutnya dikenal sebagai Kaisar Temmu.

Jadi kebayang 'kan, Ino selir dari siapa?

.

Asrofa-chan03/05/17 Tang


End file.
